EL ULTIMO ADIOS DE UNA REINA
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: ...Ha sido tanto el tiempo que he pasado por esto que ya no lo deseo más, no puedo jurarte amor eterno porque seguiría encadenando mi alma al sufrimiento, pues mi amor te busca una y otra vez, incluso más allá de las eras y de la muerte….y ¿para qué?...para que al final termines abandonándome, esta vez soy yo quien lo siente Serenity…Selene…Serena…Bombón….


Esta pequeña historia nació en el momento en que tuve que decirle adiós a la persona que más he amado, por cuestiones de la vida y del destino, tuve que alejarme de ella…pensando quizás que me dejo de querer pues esto me alienta a superarlo…me es preferible pensar eso a aceptar que simplemente nuestro destino era no estar juntos nunca…espero les guste…

 **EL ÚLTIMO ADIOS DE UNA REINA**

 _ **BY Rossy Kou**_

En algún lugar del universo, en medio de brillantes estrellas y un imponente castillo se encontraban dos amantes...Él con ropa sencilla, sin traje lujoso o armadura ostentosa...Ella con su impecable y majestuoso vestido de seda color perla, con sus maravillosas alas simulando la libertad de ser quién era, con su cabello color oro tan resplandeciente que llegaba a verse plateado, con aquella hermosa corona que representa la cruel realidad...

Una vez más estaban frente a frente, una vez más podían sentir la sincronía de sus corazones, los celestes miraban con profunda tristeza a los zafiros que le miraban con el más inmenso amor jamás sentido...El adiós había llegado, era el momento de separarse después de haber vivido momentos de intensa pasión, de risas, alegría pero sobre todo de amor…

- _ **Yo...yo...**_ \- Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería decirle lo importante que era para ella...

- _ **No es necesario decir algo...**_ \- Posó su dedo sobre esos carnosos labios y los acarició…esos labios que tantas veces fueron suyos, que tantas veces recorrieron su cuerpo, que tantas veces le brindaron los más maravillosos gemidos de placer y que nunca le dieron un "te amo"...La abrazo y se aferró a ella, quería impregnarse de su aroma tan dulce y romántico, quería guardar por siempre su calidez...quería no dejarla ir nunca...

 _-_ _ **Seiya...yo...-**_ Las lágrimas se desbordaron, sintió su corazón quebrarse...El anhelante abrazo que le estaba dando le prodigaba el amor más puro y sincero que nunca nadie le había dado pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba el más inmenso dolor porque sabía no volvería a tenerlo...

- _ **Mi único deseo ahora es que seas muy feliz...Serenity**_ \- Él se separó y vio el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la reina del sistema solar más poderoso, pero en los celestes pudo ver la tristeza más grande de la mujer que amaba...

- _ **Fui feliz todo este tiempo, aun teniéndote a ratos, compartiendo solo momentos...gracias por dejarme amarte...**_ \- le limpió las lágrimas y le regaló una sonrisa que jamás llego a su corazón...

- _ **Júrame que pase lo que pase nunca dejaras de amarme, que siempre me amarás, júramelo...**_ \- El rostro angelical y anhelante de la reina le sorprendió, sintió su necesidad de tenerlo, sintió que en verdad necesitaba de su amor que no dudo en hacer aquel juramento pero en el preciso instante en que abrió los labios para decirlo un recuerdo vino a su mente...

.

.

.

.

En otro tiempo, en otra era se vio a si mismo en una habitación con una hermosa rubia sobre él, se amaban tan vehementemente que lo hizo sonrojar, de pronto en el éxtasis de aquella danza de amor escucho a la mujer hacer la misma petición que su amada le acababa de hacer, la misma voz, la misma necesidad, el mismo sentimiento...y se escuchó a si mismo decir _**"Siempre voy amarte Serena, siempre voy amarte incluso más allá de la muerte"**_...con esas palabras el juramento se selló, de repente el escenario cambio y ahora se vio en un lago azul con aquella mujer tan parecida a Serenity, y la escucho decir _ **..."Ya no puedo seguir contigo, debes seguir tu camino y encontrar a alguien que te amé como yo no he podido hacerlo"**_...Vio a su yo con el corazón roto, con las lágrimas a punto de salir y le dijo _ **..."¿por qué?"..."Ya no quiero seguir lastimando a Darien, no se lo merece...Además lo amo"**_...Vio como aquella versión joven de si, se desmoronó y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro _ **..."Y el juramento?"...**_ Le escucho preguntarle con el más grande dolor _ **..."Lo siento...olvídalo"...**_ fue su respuesta y sin más aquella chica se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando ahí al joven que nunca se dio cuenta que ella se fue llorando y con el corazón destrozado también...

- _ **Seiya, Júrame que nunca vas a dejar de amarme**_ \- Escucho nuevamente la melodiosa voz de Serenity, la miro y se dio cuenta que aquella chica Serena bien podía ser su versión joven...Posó su mano sobre su rostro y sin más la atrajo hacia él para besarla...La beso con dulzura, con intensidad y con todo el amor que podía sentir...Una lágrima traviesa salió de aquellos zafiros...Y entonces recordó, recordó todas aquellas veces que hizo aquel juramento y todas esas veces que se le rompió el alma con cada despedida que ella le dio y recordó el inmenso amor que siempre le profeso y que al final terminó matándolo porque ella lo despreció…

- _ **Nuestros destinos son tan distintos y jamás habrá un nosotros, ha sido tanto el tiempo que he pasado por esto que ya no lo deseo más, no puedo jurarte amor eterno porque seguiría encadenando mi alma al sufrimiento, pues mi amor te busca una y otra vez, incluso más allá de las eras y de la muerte….y ¿para qué?...para que al final termines abandonándome….Esta vez soy yo quien lo siente Serenity…Selene…Serena…Bombón….**_

- _ **Seiya….**_ \- Esta vez era ella quien sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, sentía morir con ese amor que tuvo tantas veces, tantos años, tantas eras y que hoy el corazón cansado de la persona que siempre ha amado había decidido liberarse…hoy era él quien le decía adiós para siempre, él le estaba diciendo que no volvería a buscarla en la próxima era, vida o reencarnación…nunca más su amor le llamaría…y ella…

- _ **No jures algo que no sientes…tu nunca has sido capas de decirme que me amas, mucho menos podrás hacer un juramento que solo el amor sincero puede hacer…Te amé como no tienes idea Serenity, te amé más que a mi mismo….te amé más allá de todo y de todos….Serenity, mi amada Serenity…se feliz mi amor, se muy feliz….**_ \- la beso en la frente, en aquella luna dorada que tanto amó…

- **Seiya, no…no, por favor…** \- La reina sintió la sinceridad y la determinación que él tenía para olvidarla, para nunca más volverla a encontrar…para nunca más volverla a amar, aun cuando sabia que en ese preciso instante la amaba con todo su corazón y que le dolía en el alma darle el último adiós…

- _ **Majestad es momento de que se vaya**_ \- La emperatriz de las estrellas había aparecido y junto a ella la princesa Venus y la Reina de Saturno…

- _ **Serenity, debes regresar a casa**_ \- Su similar se acercó a ella y quiso tomarla del brazo; sin embargo ella se quito.

- _ **No….-**_

- _ **Debe irse majestad**_ \- Galaxia le dijo con autoridad, la princesa Venus solo observaba, no era momento de intervenir…

- _ **No quiero irme, no sin él…no sin ti Seiya…**_ \- Se acercó a él y lo abrazó aferrándose a su cuerpo…

- _ **Debes irte….**_

- _ **Por favor! No me dejes! No puedo irme sabiendo que no volveremos a encontrarnos, no podré vivir sin tu amor...**_

\- _**Siempre ha sido tu decisión...es lo que has querido siempre…es tu elección…**_

- _ **Ya no me amas?...**_

- _ **Te amo Serenity…pero en esta era y en todas las que vendrán nuestro tiempo se terminó, no me lo hagas más difícil, quiero que te vayas y que no regreses…nunca más….Venus…**_ \- Con toda calma la tomo para deshacerse del abrazo…le estaba matando dejarla, pero más le mataba tener que dejar el amor que sentía por ella…su semblante sereno contrastaba con la tormenta que tenia en su alma…la princesa Venus se acercó a la reina, la abrazo y le susurró…

- _ **Majestad….Serenity…es momento de retirarse…es momento de dejarlo ir…también merece ser feliz…-**_ lágrimas llenas de profundo dolor se dejaron oír, la reina vio que Seiya se marchaba…

\- _**Seiya no me dejes!...Seiya!…-**_ Él detuvo su andar y ella peleaba con Venus para que la dejase ir tras él…Los zafiros se conectaron con los profundos celestes, Seiya le dio la señal a Venus….Ella tocó la luna dorada de Serenity y se desmayó…

- _ **Es momento de irnos…**_ \- La reina de Saturno tomo en brazos a su similar dispuesta a llevarla al lugar al que pertenecía…

- _ **Mina, podrías ser tú quien me….**_ \- Aquellos zafiros miraron suplicante a la mujer más hermosa de las galaxias….Ella se sorprendió por ser llamada de aquella manera, al recuperarse busco la aprobación de Galaxia…por su parte ésta asintió, pues siendo Venus princesa del segundo Reino más poderoso del universo y siendo ella la soberana universal del amor, tenia el poder suficiente para hacer la tarea que a ella le fue encomendada.

Venus vio como la Reina Hotaru llevaba en brazos a la Soberana de la tierra y partía con ella al Reino de Cristal, seguida de Galaxia…

 _ **-¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?, ¿Por qué ella nunca me amó?**_ \- Derrotado y de rodillas golpeaba el suelo, dando rienda suelta a su dolor, su frustración, su desamor…la princesa Venus se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo…

- _ **Seiya….**_ \- Él se aferró a ella, sus lágrimas mojaban aquel hermoso vestido dorado que la hacia resplandecer…y entonces ella lloró al sentir el profundo deseo que él tenia de ir tras ella, al sentir ese amor tan inmenso que él le profesaba a su amiga, al sentir que un amor como el suyo siempre estuvo destinado al fracaso…Entonces las lágrimas de la hermosa dama resplandecieron e inundaron aquel imponente castillo, llenándolo de luz, de calidez y de amor….El símbolo real de la princesa brillo con intensidad, cubriendo su cuerpo y cambiándola por completo…

- _ **Ha llegado el momento….Debo sumirte en el sueño solar para que dentro de mil años des comienzo a otra era….**_ \- El pelo suelto, de la ahora Reina, se mecía ante el poder que ella estaba invocando…

- _ **Pero antes de eso, Seiya quiero que sepas que de alguna u otra forma ella te amó, pero fue más fuerte su responsabilidad de cumplir con su destino que siempre la obligó a apartarte de su lado una y otra vez….No te lo digo como su amiga, te lo digo como la Reina del Amor….Seiya es momento de dejar ir ese amor…ven….**_

Él tomó la suave mano de la Reina de Venus y se levantó, sus lágrimas no habían cesado pero ella con su otra mano y con una tierna caricia se las limpio…los zafiros miraron en los profundos ojos celestes, tan parecidos a los de su amada, la esperanza y el amor sincero que pronto una cálida paz y tranquilidad lo comenzaron a inundar…

- _ **Quiero pedirte algo**_ \- le dijo Seiya y ella asintió - _ **Quiero que seas tú quien me despierte y por favor no te vayas de mi lado, es egoísta lo se per…**_ \- ella lo silencio con su dedo…

- _ **Lo hare….Me quedaré aquí contigo…te esperare….Lo prometo…**_.- La reina de Venus le brindo la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, haciéndolo sonrojar y sintiendo estremecer su corazón…

- _ **Gracias**_!-Ella era su mejor amiga, siempre había estado a su lado y conocía su historia con su amada…sin más, ella terminó de invocar su poder y comenzó a sumir en el sueño solar a Seiya, su cuerpo pronto desapareció y ella se tuvo que sostener en su báculo para no caer de la debilidad que el gasto de energía le provocó. Al recuperarse arrojó un susurro al viento para que se lo llevara a una persona…

- _ **Lo siento tanto Serenity**_ … _ **perdóname amiga**_ …- entro al castillo y se dirigió al templo de las estrellas. Ahí en medio de quince pilares se encontraba la caja de cristal que resguardaba el cuerpo del futuro soberano del universo….

- _ **Aquí esperaré por ti…**_ \- Se colocó en posición de loto y comenzó su meditación irradiando un resplandor dorado que cubrió el palacio real…

A partir de ese momento, la única descendiente de Afrodita desapareció del Sistema Solar y de la Era de Cristal, todo mundo se preguntaba qué había pasado con el Reino de Venus y su princesa, nunca más se supo de ella…muchos decían que había sido exiliada por traición a la máxima Reina del Universo y Serenity jamás había desmentido o aceptado tal acusación…

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **MUCHOS MILENIOS DESPUÉS…**_

En la estrella más brillante del Sistema Solar se materializaba un enorme y resplandeciente palacio, labrado con las piedras más preciosas y con los materiales más sólidos. El palacio Real de Solaris estaba rodeado de un aura dorada tan cálida, brillante y llena paz que le daba la bienvenida a esas quince personas que se materializaron a las puertas de tan majestuoso castillo. Una de ellas se colocó al frente y se postró…

 _ **Majestad…majestad…majestad**_ …- Comenzó a llamar mientras que un aura dorado comenzó a rodearle…

Dentro del palacio, en el templo de las estrellas…

 _ **Majestad…majestad…majestad…-**_ Podía oír esa dulce voz a lo lejos, era un susurro que le llamaba…

 **Ha llegado el momento majestad...-** Le anunció aquella voz…

 _ **¿Ha llegado el momento?**_ **…-** El aura que le rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer y de pronto sintió como su báculo se materializo y se colocó frente a ella, esperando a que su legitima dueña lo tomara…

 _ **Ha pasado tanto tiempo…**_ \- Con pesadez abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue su báculo, lo tomó y al hacerlo un brillo dorado la envolvió, al desaparecer se vio a si misma con su hermoso vestido dorado estilo griego, sus brazaletes, su pelo suelto largo y sedoso, su cadena con dije de corazón, su corona y su báculo que la distinguían como la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza…Entonces levanto su rostro y lo vio…vio que aún seguía sumido en el sueño solar…vio que esperaba que fuese ella quien le despertará….

 **A fuera del palacio...**

 _ **La reina ha despertado…-**_ Galaxia se levantó y les anunció a aquellas personas que esperaban por su rey…

 _ **Dentro del palacio, en el templo de las estrellas…**_

La hermosa mujer se acercó a la caja de cristal, empezó a recorrerla con su mano como si de una sutil caricia se tratase, haciendo que ésta poco a poco fuera desapareciendo dejando expuesto el cuerpo de aquel guapo hombre, que de a poco fue adquiriendo color…

- _ **Ha llegado el momento…Seiya…ha llegado el momento de ser feliz, de probar el amor correspondido…el amor verdadero-**_ Los celestes miraban con profunda felicidad a aquel hombre, su mano acariciaba su rostro…

- _ **Ahora todo será diferente mi Sol, ahora todo será mejor…Ares….-**_ Sin más lo beso y al hacerlo un resplandor dorado comenzó a cubrirlo convirtiéndolo poco a poco en el Rey del Sol…

- _ **Venus!, mi hermosa Venus, estás aquí…esperaste por mi-**_ Un hombre alto, fornido, maduro, fuerte y con la mirada zafira estaba ante ella…

- _ **Claro! Siempre cumplo mis promesas, mi tan amado Sol…**_ \- Ella enredo sus manos en el cuello de aquel resplandeciente hombre, de aquel que una vez fue llamado Seiya, la estrella fugaz….

Él la estrecho a su cuerpo y una inmensa calidez le inundó, ella estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vio, ella desprendía un amor infinito que le extasiaba su corazón. Por eso siempre que tenía que despertar del sueño solar pedía que fuera ella quien lo hiciese, porque ella, además de ser la mujer más hermosa de las galaxias, era la que mejor entendía sus sentimientos…ella era su mejor amiga, su cómplice, su inspiración, su guía y su eterno amor….

\- _**Esperan por ti Ares**_ \- Le dijo ella llenándose de su agradable aroma, siempre era un placer ser ella la primera persona que vieran esos ojos zafiros que tanto le gustaban.

\- _**No mi bella dama…-**_ Le acaricio su hermoso rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de su blanca piel _ **…- No mi hermosa Diosa del amor…esperan por nosotros…-**_ Sin esperar respuesta la beso, la beso con la pasión desbordada y con el amor que durante muchas eras se habían brindado en silencio…

Una lagrima traviesa salió de los profundos celestes…Se sentía traidora, se sentía indigna de ese amor, sentía que no lo merecía…ella no debía estar en ese lugar…se sentía sucia…porque ella lo recordaba todo. Siendo la Diosa del amor, conocía las historias más hermosas de amor pero también las más crueles de todo el universo en todas las eras, ese siempre había sido su destino…pero también albergaba la esperanza, la esperanza de ser ella quien le brindase la felicidad a aquel corazón que durante muchos milenios sufrió por… _ **su amiga…su mejor amiga…**_

Él la tomó de la mano y juntos fueron a la entrada del palacio. Las puertas se abrieron dejándole ver a los quince soberanos más importantes del universo postrados ante él…el REY DEL SOL, la estrella más brillante de todos ellos…

 _ **-Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea el soberano de Mercurio-**_ Un hombre alto de armadura azul, con un escudo de brillantes piedras y corona hecha de los metales más preciosos se presentó.

 _ **\- Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea el soberano de Marte-**_ Un guerrero de larga cabellera violeta amarrada en una coleta alta, armadura amatista y un arco de fechas doradas le reverenció presentándole su respeto.

 _ **\- Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea la soberana de la Tierra-**_ Una elegante dama de temple aguerrido pero de rostro cálido, con su báculo dorado y una hermosa rosa roja se presentó.

 _ **\- Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea el soberano de Júpiter-**_ Un caballero alto de gran fuerza y armadura color esmeralda, con su baculo del trueno le presentó su respeto.

 _ **\- Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea la soberana de Saturno**_ \- Una hermosa mujer con tierno mirar y rostro angelical pero de aura sumamente poderosa, le reverenció brindándole una linda sonrisa.

 _ **\- Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea el soberano de Neptuno**_ \- Aquel caballero de armadura azul turquesa y de tridente poderoso le reverencio a su rey.

 _ **\- Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea el soberano de Urano-**_ El guerrero de los vientos le brindo una fuerte e intimidante mirada y al mostrarle su respeto le dio una sonrisa que solo los buenos amigos pueden darse.

 _ **\- Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea la soberana de Plutón-**_ Y ahí estaba la eterna dama del tiempo dando la bienvenida, nuevamente, al máximo soberano del basto universo, no puedo evitar darle una mirada de nostalgia y pena…que fue vista por la Reina de Venus…

 _ **\- Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea la soberana de Kinmonku-**_ La bella pelirroja le reverenció al soberano, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada desafiante a la bella Venus.

 _ **\- Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea el emperador de la Constelación Alpha-**_ Un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos esmeraldas le reverencio, al levantarse le dedico una cálida sonrisa a la mujer que acompañaba a su rey.

 _ **-Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea el emperador de la Constelación Omega-**_ Un caballero alto de pelo violeta amarrado en una coleta, vistiendo traje de guerrero se presentó.

 _ **-Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea el emperador de la Constelación de Capricornio-**_ Aquel flamante caballero de duro mirar y cabellera plateada, se presentó brindándole una mirada molesta al soberano.

 _ **-Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea la emperatriz de las estrellas-**_ Galaxia le brindo una sonrisa reconfortante y les reverencio.

 _ **-Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea el soberano de la Luna Negra-**_ El caballero era el único que mostraba su emblema real y le mostró su respeto y agradecimiento por haberle llamado en esta era dándole el lugar que le correspondía.

 _ **-Larga vida al Rey del Sol, le desea la soberana de la Luna Blanca**_ \- Y ahí estaba una vez más…la soberana lunar le reverenció y al mirarle a los ojos una punzada la inquietó…Había escuchado del máximo Rey, de aquel que le dio luz a su hogar y que les brindó la oportunidad de brillar en el universo pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan guapo, imponente y de mirar tan profundo…no pudo evitar sonrojarse…deseo por un momento, solo por un momento estar en sus brazos y besarle…pero el ensueño se desvaneció al ver que tomaba fuertemente la mano de la Reina de Venus, aquella mujer que era llamada las más hermosa de todo el universo en todas las eras y la eterna compañera del Rey del Sol….aunque nunca había escuchado de alguna pareja real del soberano,…

El rey del Sol observo a aquella hermosa mujer, de piel nívea, de largo pelo rubio sujeto en dos coletas. Al igual que el soberano de la Luna Negra, ella mostraba su emblema real pero en color oro. Su rostro angelical, tierno y sonrojado le prodigaba cierta calidez, cuando vio sus ojos una punzada a su corazón le tomó por sorpresa…esos celestes le recordaban a alguien…entonces recordó la profundidad de unos celestes muy parecidos a los de la soberana lunar…En aquel momento sintió que soltaban su mano…

 _ **-Larga vida al…-**_ La resplandeciente Reina de Venus soltó la mano de su soberano dispuesta a mostrarle su respeto, tal como lo dictaban las leyes universales, pero cuando iba a reverenciarle fue tomada de los brazos, evitando así que se arrodillase…

 _ **-No…tú no…-**_ Ese acto del Rey Universal sorprendió a todos los demás soberanos, principalmente a aquellas damas que siempre han aspirado a ocupar el trono de la Reina del Sol…la Reina dorada….

 _ **-Tú mi hermosa Diosa estarás a mi lado…-**_ La sonrisa tan llena de paz, calidez y amor le volvieron a arrebatar una lagrima de desconcierto a aquella mujer, que al igual que él, siempre sufrió por amor en todas y cada una de las eras que había vivido como mortal, guerrera, reina, emperatriz o Diosa…No pudo evitar regresar a ver a la que siempre fue _**su mejor amiga**_ …El Rey la tomo fuertemente de la mano y se pronunció a quienes esperaban por él…

 _ **-Bienvenidos sean a la Era del Sol, a la Era Dorada del Universo…-**_ El antiguo Seiya se reverencio ante ellos e invoco su báculo…

 _ **-Lluvia Dorada del Sol, Resplandece!-**_ Pequeñas esferas de luz dorada cubrieron a los soberanos, extendiéndose por todo el universo dando vida a los planetas, las constelaciones y las estrellas.

 _ **-A partir de hoy iniciamos una época de paz, de tranquilidad y de amor, cada uno restablecerá su reino y brindara seguridad a su pueblo-**_ Los caballeros y las damas habían cambiado sus trajes por las ropas reales de su planeta, su emblema resplandecía en su frente lleno de luz, la luz que el Astro Rey les brindaba…

 _ **-Antes de partir quiero anunciar algo muy importante-**_ Un resplandor dorado lo envolvió cambiando su ropaje de guerrero a Rey de aquel imperio que estaba formando. Ante ellos estaba un imponente hombre vestido con un traje negro con detalles dorados y rojos, su larga coleta azabache se mecía con el viento, aquellos aretes de luna le daban un toque rebelde, en su cabeza una corona de oro macizo con quince piedras preciosas y una estrella dorada con un corazón al centro…De repente se arrodillo frente a la Reina de Venus, tomando su mano…

 _ **-Hermosa Reina de Venus…mi tan leal Diosa del amor…Es mi más ferviente deseo que seas mi Reina Dorada, quiero compartir mi vida en esta era y en las que vienen contigo…mi eterna Venus…¿quieres ser mi esposa?¿quieres ser la Reina del Sol?-**_ Un anillo dorado con una piedra muy brillante estaba ante los ojos de la rubia, la sorpresa no le dejaba pensar, las lágrimas desbordantes le recordaban la traición que, quizás estaba cometiendo, no sabía qué responder…con los ojos empapados miro a la reina lunar, vio su rostro desconcertado, desolado y en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, vio la enorme tristeza que muchos milenios atrás vio cuando se dieron el último adiós…no podía aceptar…no podía hacerlo…

 _ **-Por favor, mi Diosa…por favor Venus…acepta el amor que siempre he tenido para ti, que el Rey del Sol ha sentido por ti…-**_ Ella podía sentir ese amor, ella sabía que estaba siendo sincero…- _ **perdónenme…perdónenme todos pero también deseo ser feliz…-**_ fue el pensamiento que pudo transmitirles a aquellas almas que le habían conocido como Minako…

 _ **-A-cepto, si…acepto-**_ Él le brindo la más hermosa sonrisa que nadie nunca le había dado, le puso el anillo, la cargo dando vueltas para finalmente besarla delante de los soberanos…y de pronto ella sintió como dos corazones se quebraron…lo sintió y le dolió…

 _ **-En cinco ciclos solares estaremos festejando nuestra unión, por lo tanto deseo que pronto reestablezcan sus reinos para comenzar con la formación de familias reales-**_ El antiguo Seiya les dijo y ellos pronto se acercaron a la feliz pareja para felicitarles…sin embargo, algunos se quedaron solo mirándolos con descontento…

Pronto iniciaría la Era más hermosa de todas, la llamada era Dorada, aquella que siempre que resurgía estaba llena de paz, tranquilidad, prosperidad, equilibrio pero sobre todo amor…No obstante, esta Era sería diferente…pues la unión del Sol con la Diosa del Amor, pero sobre todo el deseo anhelante de dos corazones de sentirse amados y ser felices, traería consigo traiciones, desdicha y muerte…

 _ **Continuara…?**_


End file.
